The invention relates to a holder for a yarn package including a yarn carrier with a circular extended lip. Such yarn carriers consist primarily of cardboard or plastic with different diameters and being of cylindrical or conical form. The fully wound yarn package also has a cylindrical or conical shape.
In the textile industry a number of these yarn packages are held by a creel and the yarn is pulled from these packages to a production machine. Such creels are used for looms, knitting machines, warpers, tufting machines and others. On the presently known creels the yarn packages are placed on a relatively long pin. To save space, pins are placed as close as possible making placing of yarn packages on pins difficult. For this reason, provision is made for the pins to swing out for placing the yarn package and such are often not returned to proper alignment of the yarn guide increasing the yarn tension of yarn pulled from yarn package.
Other suggestions according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,394 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,353 disclose solutions wherein the yarn carrier is wedged from the inside. According to size of diameter and shape of yarn carrier, namely cylindrical or conical, different adaptors are used.
An object of this invention is to have a universal package holder, with minimum extention holding cylindrical and conical yarn carriers of different diameter. With this invention, the removal of empty yarn packages and placing full yarn packages is simplified and time is saved.
This is an improvement upon U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,957 which discloses a holder for positioning a yarn package securely on a creel by wedging the lip of the yarn carrier.
For large and heavy yarn packages, an additional holding point for the yarn carrier is important as described below.